Lifty
Lifty es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del Personaje Lifty y su hermano Shifty son gemelos idénticos y mapaches verdes cleptómanos (ladrones), con marcas de color verde oscuro alrededor de sus ojos, como máscaras o antifaces (como los que usan los típicos ladrones). Con frecuencia roban mercancía y objetos de los demás Happy Tree Friends (de ahí sus nombres), así como cofres del tesoro, saquean casas, o cualquier otra cosa para hacerse ricos rápidamente, con la excepción de Flaky, Lammy, Cro-Marmot y Splendid. En su mayoría roban a Lumpy, en Meat Me for Lunch, roban carne de la tienda de Lumpy, en Milkin' It roban una vaca de la granja de Lumpy, en Concrete Solution le roban su billetera, y en Junk in the Trunk secuestraron su elefante mascota. Probablemente le roban a Lumpy con tanta frecuencia porque su falta de inteligencia y sentido común hacen de él un blanco fácil. Aunque tienen el mismo género, la apariencia y personalidad, Lifty es frecuentemente mangoneado (controlado) por Shifty. Lo más probable es que Lifty sea el hermano menor del dúo, ya que él es un poco más bajo y tiene una voz un poco más aguda. A pesar de las sonrisas en sus rostros, casi siempre terminan por morir en los episodios en los que aparecen. El color verde significa dinero y codicia en relación con sus personalidades criminales. También tienen una "risa malvada" (por lo general una diferente para capítulos posteriores). Como la mayoría de los hermanos, Lifty y Shifty discuten sobre quién es culpable cuando algo sale mal, pero cuando la dificultad está en progreso, ellos trabajan juntos. Ambos gemelos son muy codiciosos y recurren a veces a ver a su gemelo morir antes que renunciar a su botín o ser capturados. En determinados casos, Lifty puede tener muertes aún peores que las de su hermano, como en Swelter Skelter y Buns of Steal, aunque, también hay casos contrarios, como en Sea What I Found y Who's to Flame?. A pesar de sus numerosas actividades ilegales, contribuyen a las actividades recreativas (como ir en una montaña rusa y participar en una obra de Navidad) sin causar ningún problema. En raras ocasiones ganan dinero honestamente, incluso han sido heróicos, como en Happy Trails Pt.2: Jumping the Shark, cuando dieron una balsa salvavidas, para ayudar a los personajes a escapar de una isla. Ambos han demostrado tener habilidad física como en Junk in the Trunk, levantaron un elefante (con la ayuda de Cuddles), levantaron una vaca sin esfuerzo alguno en Milkin' It, y en Gems the Breaks dominan físiscamente a Giggles y Petunia, en Who's to Flame? Lifty se abalanzó sobre Shifty (porque le había quitado la billetera que robó) y lo venció. Cuando ocasionalmente ganan dinero por sí mismos, sin robar, como cuando venden los perros que se vuelven locos cuando escuchan un silbido en Doggone It, y cuando venden botellas de fórmula para el crecimiento del cabello a Disco Bear en Easy Comb, Easy Go. También comercian o venden cosas a Nutty, como en Dunce Upon a Time y Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (aunque podría ser que estos fueron robados anteriormente). A veces también muestran amor fraternal entre sí, como en el episodio The Wrong Side of the Tracks, en el que se ven juntos mientras viajaban en la montaña rusa del parque de diversiones de Lumpy, en Sea What I Found, en donde fueron vistos jugando ajedrez juntos, mientras esperaban bajo el agua, en As You Wish donde se abrazaron felizmente al tener sus deseos concedidos, lo que conduce a su muerte, y en Gems the Breaks, donde se ven mutuamente con cariño, mientras usaban la Kryptonuez contra Splendid. Lifty y Shifty mueren mucho debido a su falta de trabajo en equipo y su codicia. Como Cuddles, Petunia y Sniffles, cuando mueren, sus muertes son de las más desordenadas de la serie. Cuando lo hacen, sus muertes involucran máquinas/vehículos, siendo puré juntos o separados en rodajas, empalados o alguna forma que involucre calor. En los cortos de Internet, Lifty y Shifty murieron en todos los capítulos en los que aparecieron, en la serie de Televisión ellos sobreviven en Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution y Easy Comb, Easy Go. También sobrevivieron en Youtube Live Episode, Happy New Year, el corto de las vacaciones de HTF. Cheesy Does It y Claw. Sin embargo, es posible que sobrevivieran en Happy Trails Pt. 1, ya que estaban en la isla con los personajes que sobreviven en la Parte 2, pero no se ven en la Parte 1. En la sección Collect Them All, Lifty tiene una puntuación de 300 en los bolos, mientras que Shifty tiene problemas con el juego. Ambos también parecen tener un deseo inusual por la carne, como se ve en Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, And the Kitchen Sink, Milkin' It, Dunce Upon a Time, y en su imagen de presentación de la serie de TV. También tienen una habilidad especial para la construcción de coches, pudiendo montar y volver a montar un coche en Junk in the Trunk, y mantener su propio coche de carreras en Wheelin' and Dealin'. Episodios de Lifty Muertes Famosas *Wheelin' and Dealin' *Meat Me For Lunch *Milkin' It Roles como Protagonista #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Meat Me For Lunch #Happy Trails pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Milkin' It #Swelter Skelter #Sea What I Found #Easy For You to Sleigh #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Buns of Steal Roles como secundario #Class Act #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Don't Yank My Chain #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Dunce Upon a Time #Junk in the Trunk #YouTube Live Episode #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm Roles de Aparición #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Aw, Shucks! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy pt. 2 #Wrath of Con Kringle #Kringle Feast HTF Break #Happy New Year #Cheesy Does It #Claw Robos conocidos *'Cuddles:' **Ratón Mascota (Junk in the Trunk) *'Giggles:' **'Propinas del Puesto de Limonadas (Gems the Breaks) **Gato Mascota (Junk in the Trunk) *'Toothy:' **Tortuga Mascota (Junk in the Trunk) *'Lumpy:' **Ruedas de su Vehículo (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Carne (Meat Me For Lunch) **Una Vaca (Milkin' It) **Billetera (Concrete Solution) **Elefante Mascota (Junk in the Trunk) *'Petunia:' **Propinas del Puesto de Limonadas (Gems the Breaks) *'Handy:' **Volante (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Auto (Don't Yank My Chain) **Identificación (Don't Yank My Chain) *'Nutty:' **'Cono de Helado (Swelter Skelter: Se derritió antes de que lograran robarlo) *'Sniffles:' **Lámpara Mágica (As You Wish) *'Pop:' **Saquearon su Casa (Easy For You to Sleigh: No se robaron nada) **Billetera (Who's to Flame?: La toma luego de que Pop haya muerto) *'Cub:' **Carro Rojo de Juguete (And the Kitchen Sink) *'The Mole:' **Identificación (Don't Yank My Chain) **Instrumentos Musicales (Double Whammy Part 2) *'Disco Bear:' **Carne (Ipso Fatso) **Submarino (Sea What I Found) *'Russell:' **Cofre del Tesoro (Sea What I Found) *'Mime:' **'Caja Fuerte Imaginaria (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Flippy: **Todo lo de su Casa (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Cro-Marmot:' **Secuestrado (Swelter Skelter) *'Generic Tree Friends:' **Objetos Mixtos (Gems the Breaks) **Fórmulas de Crecimiento de Cabello (Easy Comb, Easy Go) (debatible) **Varias Mascotas (Junk in the Trunk) **Videojuegos (False Alarm Episode) (debatible) **Objetos Preciados de un Museo (Gems the Breaks) Ocupaciones *Ladrón - Muchos episodios. *Piloto de carreras - Wheelin' and Dealin' *Ayudante del encargado de Efectos Especiales - Class Act *Criador de perros - Doggone It *Vendedor de calle - Easy Comb Easy Go, False Alarm Episode Asesinatos Cometidos por Lifty *'Cuddles' - 3 ("Junk in the Trunk", "Claw" Junto con Shifty, "Buns of Steal") *'Giggles' - 1 ("Buns of Steal") *'Toothy' - 1 ("Junk in the Trunk") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Milkin' It") *'Petunia' - 1 ("As You wish" junto con Shifty) *'Handy' - 1 ("Wheelin' and Dealin") *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Buns of Steal") *'Pop' - 1 ("Easy for You to Sleigh") *'Cub' - 2 ("Easy for You to Sleigh", "As You Wish!") *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 1 ("Sea What I Found") *'Russell '- 0 *'Shifty' - 1 ("Junk in the Trunk") *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot '- 0 *'Flippy'- 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 0 Curiosidades *Lifty es uno de los cinco personajes en morir en sus episodios debut. Los otros son Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy y Shifty. *En la mesa en Kitchen Kringle, una de las patas verdes pertenece a Lifty y la otra a Shifty. *En el perfil de MySpace de Shifty, se explica en el estado civil de Shifty que en este momento está en una relación. La página también dice que él y Lifty tienen 28 años, aunque esto es probablemente sólo un gag de usar y tirar. *Shifty se ve de vez en cuando sin su sombrero y parece Lifty. Esto sucede en Stealing the Spotlight, Who's to Flame?, Sea What I Found, As You Wish y Junk in the Trunk. *Lifty y Shifty tienen una camioneta similar a la del A-Team (evidenciado por la raya roja y el alerón) como se ve en Doggone It, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Junk in the Trunk y Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode. *Lifty y Shifty tienen un globo de aire caliente que utilizan para escapes como se ve en Milkin' It y As You Wish. *Lifty parece ser el mecánico del dúo, ya que en algunos episodios se le ve trabajando en su furgoneta o vehículo. Shifty, por otra parte, conduce su furgoneta en la mayoría de los episodios. *El único personaje que lucía su sonrisa era Disco Bear como se ve en Easy Comb, Easy Go. *A pesar de ser unos de los 20 Happy Tree Friends Principales, y de los que menos aparecen, tienen cuatro roles protagónicos en la serie de televisión, los terceros con más, detrás de Lumpy y Sniffles. *Aparecieron en 13 de los primeros 18 episodios de televisión, pero sólo en 4 de los últimos 19. *A diferencia de otros dúos (por ejemplo, Pop y Cub o Giggles y Petunia), nunca han sido vistos sin el otro (la única excepción siendo divididos en las muertes). *Nunca ha habido un episodio en el que uno de ellos ha muerto, mientras que el otro siga con vida. Siempre mueren o sobreviven juntos (aunque a veces sufren diferentes muertes, y por primera vez en Cheesy Does It'', ambos sobreviven mientras Shifty se lesiona y Lifty sale ileso). *Lifty y Shifty dicen "Uh-oh!" cuando algo sale mal. *Mientras que rara vez aparecen en capítulos de Internet, aparecen en la mayoría de los capítulos de Televisión. *Aparecen en los 3 capítulos de "The Third Degree" y "One Foot in the Grave". *Aunque son gemelos idénticos, la voz de Lifty es ligeramente más aguda que la voz de Shifty. **Es evidente que Lifty es el más joven de los dos. *Ellos son la voz de Kenn Navarro, el mismo actor de voz que hace Cuddles y Flippy Bueno, pero sus voces no suenan nada parecidas a Cuddles y Flippy. *Lifty y Shifty son dos de los cinco personajes de color verde, los otros cuatro son Nutty, Cro.Marmot y Flipy. Ambos se hicieron verdes posiblemente para que coincida con el color del dinero. *Lifty es la víctima más frecuente de su hermano gemelo. *En el episodio ''Class Act, Shifty fue visto arrastrando a Lifty, por lo que es evidente que a pesar de que Shifty ha matado a Lifty (Milkin' It) y lo dejó morir (Sea What I Found), todavía trató de salvar a su hermano, sin embargo, en ese momento, no había peligro de Shifty, por lo que es razonable suponer que se preocupa por su hermano, pero ante cualquier señal de peligro, va a dejarlo atrás. *Su risa es única a diferencia otros HTF. La mayoría de otros HTFs solo se ríen o carcajean. *Su tasa de supervivencia es de 21,88%. *En la serie de televisión su tasa de supervivencia es del 17% *Los únicos personajes a los que Lifty y Shifty no han robado son Flaky, Splendid, Cro-Marmot y Lammy.. *En la serie de TV, Pop y Cub aparecieron en todos sus papeles protagonistas. *A pesar de su bajo ratio de supervivencia, Lifty y Shifty han aparecido en múltiples HTF Breaks sin morir ni una vez, junto con Mime, Pop y Mole. *Lifty y Shifty sólo aparecieron dos veces en la termporada 3 de Internet. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Verdes Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes Duo Categoría:Mapaches Categoría:Villanos